


[HOME]

by bangyabangya



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, changjin - Freeform, like really sweet, this is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyabangya/pseuds/bangyabangya
Summary: moments where hyunjin & changbin are each other's home.(a sweet cute little collection of slice-of-life microfic because changjin is the cutest and softest)





	[HOME]

 

They always had energy after a performance. Restless energy, even though their bones were tired and their muscles ached. 

In the car Chan flipped the camera on. "Our Stay," he called in the darkness. Changbin smiled at the lens, unfocused, his attention somewhere else. 

Hyunjin could never sit still. 

His arms always reached out. His legs always tangled. Right now, his head rested on Changbin's shoulder and Changbin was _happy_. 

Maybe if it were daylight he'd be fine. In control. But here-- in the dark car hurtling down the highway, all of them giggly and high with endorphins-- he felt like he didn't want to be in control. 

Hyunjin's hair was still damp with sweat. It had been hot today.

Changbin knew Talker was recording. He didn't care. He was still smiling, still thinking of their fans, but also thinking of the person with their head laid down on his shoulder, and he leaned over just ever so slightly and pressed his nose into Hyunjin's hair--

He smelled like home, and Changbin was happy. 

 

* * *

 

The wetness at the corners of his eyes made him angry. He rubbed it away with the palm of his hand, letting the door slam behind him. 

Stupid. 

He didn't do it on _purpose_. Jisung didn't have to yell at him. And the stupidest thing _was_ , Hyunjin was pretty sure Chan has asked _Jisung_ to do it _yesterday_ , anyway, and if he'd just _listened_ \-- 

He stopped. The door in front of him wasn't his own, but he wasn't surprised. It was better.

It was silent inside and his heart fell. Tears pushed up again. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He just wanted--

"Hyunjin?"

Changbin stood in the doorway. His hair stuck out and his oversized tshirt was rumpled and his body when Hyunjin fell against it was slightly too hot, like someone who had just woken. 

"Bad day?" 

Nothing else. Just two words and arms around his shoulders and Changbin's steady breathing. That was all he wanted. The anger in him fell away and Changbin pulled him inside and he was home. 

 

* * *

 

He never sleeps in his own bed. Not anymore.

It gets hot with two people. Changbin throws the covers off and Hyunjin sticks his leg out from under the sheet. 

In the middle of the night, Hyunjin mumbles in his sleep. Sometimes Changbin wakes, sometimes he doesn't. Sometimes the whispered words make sense. Sometimes they don't. 

Words in the dark are different from real words. 

"Onions." The voice is low and muffled against the pillow. Changbin is tired and nudges Hyunjin with his shoulder. "Shut up," he says. 

"Mmmlove you."

Changbin stills. He doesn't sleep for a long time. 

The next day, he has a stupid grin on his face that doesn't go away, no matter how many times the others tease him. And when Hyunjin asks him what he's so happy about, he just smiles and says, "Nothing. Just... onions."

Hyunjin is confused but smiles at him anyway, and at the end of the day he shows up at Changbin's door and they are both home, together. 

 

* * *

 

It's not always perfect. Nothing is. 

They don't sleep enough. They don't have enough free time. In Hyunjin's room, both of their eyes glued to the TV screen, hands so tight on the game controllers the plastic creaks, Changbin manages to shove Hyunjin's character off the screen. It flashes GAME OVER in big red letters, lighting their faces in the dark, and Hyunjin lets his controller clatter to the floor. 

"Whatever," he says flatly. "I'm going to bed. Can you leave, please." He doesn't even say it as a question, just turns away and rises from the bed.

Changbin catches his wrist. The words don't hurt him. He knows Hyunjin too well.

"Hey," he says. He stands up, wraps his arms around Hyunjin from the back. Hyunjin tenses at first, angry, but then melts against him. He turns around in Changbin's arms; buries his head into the crook of Changbin's neck. 

"Sorry," he whispers. 

Changbin strokes his hair. "Don't be," he says-- because he doesn't want Hyunjin to be sorry for showing all the sides of himself, even the bad ones. The tired ones and the grumpy ones and the ones that get mad when they lose a video game. Changbin wants them all. He hopes Hyunjin wants all of his sides, too.

 

* * *

 

They don't hide from anyone now. 

Changbin is so tired on set. He clings to Hyunjin. He doesn't care who sees them.

Hyunjin laughs it off, but he doesn't let go. He falls back onto the couch, Changbin on his chest, Changbin's head buried in his shoulder. The members tease them.

They don't care. 

This is home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i changed tenses in the middle omg please don't judge me
> 
> i hope you liked it! changjin is too sweet they're taking over my life. 
> 
> comments & kudos are nice! i also take fic requests sometimes, so if you have an idea let me know~


End file.
